Outside Her Window
by Lauren-xo
Summary: What was running through Edward's head the first time he went to Bella's house and watched her sleep? A short One-Shot. Reviews are always welcome.


**Disclaimer**: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not intend to use my stories for personal gain. I write for the fun of it. 

**A/N**: I'm back! And this time with an idea I've had brewing in my head for a while. I like writing one-shots, there's no pressure, and they're just for fun. This one is really short and it didn't exactly come out the way I had planned. I don't mind it though so I decided to post it. It's written in Edward's POV. Please **READ** and **REVIEW**! I love reviews, they help me write better. Well anyway, thanks for clicking the link at least!

**Outside Her Window**

'_What on Earth am I thinking?_'

My head screamed at me to stop, but my body was telling me to keep going. The elation that came whenever I ran was lost in the distress of my own thoughts. Why was I running there? Did I really want to subject myself to that kind of agony? It was bad enough that I had to try so hard to be civil and not kill her at school, where she was surrounded by so many other humans. Why was I doing this and how come I couldn't stop myself? It was quite frightening to think that I couldn't even control myself.

I stopped at the foot of the big oak tree. I tried to make myself turn around but to no avail. I could if I wanted to, but I guess I just really didn't want to. And as I thought about it, I realized that I desperately did want to do this. Just for a little while. After all I had nothing better to do.

I climber deftly up the tree and settled on the branch just outside her window. I could see her sleeping form through the window, she looked so peaceful. It was actually a calm night for once, and so she had opened the window to let some cool air in. I watched her closely, looking for any signs that she might be awake. After a few moments I came to the conclusion that she was completely asleep.

I couldn't relax completely, I was always afraid that my thirst for her would overshadow my control. So I held rigidly still and stayed far enough away that her scent was just a weak whisper in the air.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, just watching her sleep. After a few hours though things became interesting. She started to toss and turn and began to talk. She would say things about how Forks was too wet, and how she missed her mother and the warmth of Phoenix. She said, "It's too green" once and I chuckled in spite of myself, she was obviously talking about Forks. And then she seemed to calm down. She sighed deeply and rolled over so that she was facing me. I took a deep breath as I watched. She was silent for several minutes and I looked around the yard in the stillness of the night.

Charlie's yard was fairly open. It was on the small side but it was nice seeing as only the two of them lived there. The tree I was seated in was the only one on the property, other than the bushes that lined the perimeter.

"Edward."

I looked up in shock upon hearing the voice I had subconsciously longed for all night. It was Bella's voice, but as I looked at her, she was still deep in sleep. She might be faking though, having woken up to see me in the tree outside her window. Again I stared at her, trying to access whether she was actually asleep or not. She sighed and squirmed a little bit, and her eyes didn't flutter so I knew that she must be actually asleep. And then...

"Edward," she sighed again. This made my heart race. Was she really dreaming about me? And if so, what would this do to our relationship as it was? Right now it took all my power not to at least talk to her, and I could tell she was frustrated. Was this why? It would certainly make things more complicated, but perhaps we could become friends of sorts. Very cautious friends obviously.

I tried to listen to her thoughts, but just the same as every other time I had tried, I couldn't hear anything. That's another thing I was curious about. Why is it that I can't hear her? Carlisle didn't have any ideas other than the ones similar to my own, it was quite remarkable.

I leant back against the core of the tree and just watched Bella as slept. She didn't speak anymore, and she hardly moved. How peaceful she was. I couldn't help but wonder about her reaction when I talked to her again tomorrow. It didn't help that I wouldn't be able to know what she was really thinking either. Would she be shocked but willing to talk? Or would she roll her eyes and stalk away? Only time would tell I supposed. I let my thoughts drift away so that I was just watching her, finding myself perfectly at ease just watching her outside her window.


End file.
